


Family

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kakashi, M/M, Multi, Other, idk what else to tag but fluff, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: A quick (and happy) drabble I wrote for Kakashi's birthday





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kakashi!!!!

He loved his pack. He loved all the people he knew, who took care in learning his quirks. 

He loved his father. The man who laughed loudly and ruffled his hair, the man who smiled easily and taught him the ways of shinobi. 

He loved his mentor. He loved the man who tried his best, even when it was awkward, to teach him how to become better and live on.

He loved the fiery red-head who enjoyed making him test her food, who ruffled his hair and talking about everything and nothing to him.

He loved his comrades. He loved the people who learned his moves, how to read him.

He loved his boyfriend. His boyfriend was loud, as well, and loved to tease him, how to read him.

His love for them only grew as the days passed, as he learned something new or they talked a certain way. 

He loved his not-quite sister. He loved how she would laugh at his jokes and bandage his wounds, how she would try to smile slyly whenever Kushina pulled off another prank.

They loved him too, he knew that every time they sat on the floor with him, each year his birthday passed and they celebrated quietly. 

It was his birthday again and they had come over, peppering quick kisses on his cheeks and curling next to him on the carpeted floor. His birthdays were always warm and full of affections, full of quiet congratulations and familiar faces. It was the best time of year, no doubt, despite how old he might feel. 

He leaned against his boyfriend and let out a content sigh. 

He loved his pack.


End file.
